Their Legacy
by silentone98
Summary: Their child grew up without knowing them. What if their son asked his grandmother of the legacy they have left behind?


An elderly woman smiled as she sat on her old reclining chair with a picture in her hands. She was a senior in her mid-sixties, wrinkles that littered across her delicate face, hair losing its once dark black color and is replaced by aging white, "It's been sixteen long years Milliana, how is it up there?" she muttered, "Young lady once I get up there I'm going to whack you for leaving before me and leaving your troublemaking child with me," she chuckled, "He's been nothing but trouble just like you and your husband," sighing, she set the frame down and reclined in her seat in peace-

"Granny!" or not... rolling her eyes in slight annoyance, she sat up to face the teen.

"Yes Justice?" the teen looked almost like his father. Black ebony hair, tan complexion, sharp features, dark circles under his eyes, but his eyes he got from his mother, they were gold yellow.

"I've been wondering…" he trailed off almost ready to back out. But the old woman would have nothing of it.

"What child spit it out."

"I was wondering… Who are my parents?" at first the old woman just stared at her grandson, contemplating if it was something she should really tell him, "You've been keeping me in the dar k for a while now."

"Are you really ready to hear the story of your parents?"

"I've waited sixteen years Granny M!" she got up from her seat then began closing all the windows to avoid any eavesdropping. Justice was a bit weirded out by her rushing, but decided not to say anything. Once she finished blocking off every peep hole, she sat back down on her recliner and motioned him to sit on the carpet in front of her. He complied and was handed the same picture frame the grandmother was holding a few hours ago. The picture consisted of a group of men in white boiler suits with hats atop their heads. What caught him the most was the polar bear, a man, and a woman that weren't wearing the white suits. The woman was the only female in the group and was wrapping her arms around the man that was right in the middle. She was wearing a blue kimono that stopped at her thighs, black stockings, along with ninja tabis, and atop her head was a black spotted white beanie. What made Justice really curious was the woman's eyes; they were gold yellow just like his. The man she wrapped her arms around looked almost like Justice, except older and more mature. He wore a black sweater along with blue black spotted jeans and black small heeled boots. Atop his head was a hat almost like the woman's except it had a bill. And all of them had the same icon patched to their outfits. They all looked so happy in it, "Who are these people?"

"Those people are your uncles along with your parents," Justice silently awed as he stared at the picture, "I have more pictures, over in that box on the counter," she pointed at the box; it was on a shelf next to the entrance of the house. She always kept her most valuable treasures there and she specifically told Justice to not touch any of it. So now, Justice walked over to it for the first time and took the box and brought it back to his seat on the floor for Granny M to motion for him to open it. Inside the box was, of course, more pictures but what caught Justice's attention were two pieces of folded paper that he slowly unraveled. The contents shocked him to the core. They were wanted posters, "You are the son of two of the most dangerous pirates of their time."

"My parents… were pirates?" Granny M laughed at his grandson's reaction, he was obviously unnerved.

"'The Surgeon of Death' otherwise known as Trafalgar Law, is your father, and 'Siren' Monsey  
>D. Milliana is your mother. Don't worry; your parents were good people."<p>

"But my teacher told me that pirates were bad…"

"No my dear, at the time, marines where the ones that were corrupt and wicked, the pirates were the ones that actually kept order."

"Really?"

"Yes, does the name 'Straw Hat' Monkey D. Luffy sound familiar?" Justice gaped.

"The current Pirate King!"

"The very one. He was the one that got people thinking otherwise about pirates. He along with your parents have changed my thoughts about them."

"You used to hate pirates?"

"Oh yes…"

"Wow, my parents are pirates…"

"They were also part of a group called the Worst Generation. They were all pirate rookies that were able to raise their bounties to at least one-hundred million belis," Justice looked down at their posters. Milliana's was three hundred million and Law's was 440 million.

"They must have been strong people to have bounties this high…" Granny chuckled.

"Oh yes, they destroyed marine ships, fought marine captains, and have even saved 'Straw Hat' from certain death."

"Where are they now?" Granny sighed as she stared back at the first picture she held.

"Frozen in time…" her voice was sad, which surprised Justice. Granny was always smiling so seeing her look so sad was a shock.

"What was their story?"

"Well it was quite funny actually. They met when your mother pit pocketed your father…"

"Captain, we finished restocking the supplies and the ship is fully repaired," a man with red hair noted. Law nodded as he continued on his stroll with his first mate Bepo, the polar bear.

"We'll set sail as soon after I've finished my errands Shachi," he answered. Shachi nodded and made his way back to the ship. While walking, the number of people walking in the streets increased causing people to crowd and bump into each other. Suddenly, a couple dashed through the crowd pushing past trying to avoid authorities.

"Hurry up Milli!" said who seemed to be the leader.

"I know, I know, I'm running as fast as I can!" said woman, only to crash into the Dark Doctor in her haste, "I'm sorry!" Law only grunted, before staring into her eyes and was almost entranced.

_Gold…?_

Milliana returned the gaze only for a moment before getting up and sprinting into the crowd. Law got up and brushed himself off before going on his merry way. After a while all seemed well, but he noticed that something felt missing so he checked his pockets, they were completely empty. Law growled realizing that he couldn't buy the stuff he needed until he got his money back. That woman had stolen from him, and she was going to pay dearly for it.

"So Mom was a thief?" Law asked, almost engrossed to the story.

"A very good one, it runs in the family on your grandfather's side, anyway, your father was not a man to be trifled with, so he resorted to tracking down Milliana-"

"Milli how much did the guy have on him?" Milliana smirked as he opened the small bag that was in the man's pocket.

"Woah, this guy's rich Jase!" paper money was tied together as she took out about three stacks.

"This can last us for a few weeks! Milli, you are so good at this it's almost frightening!" Milliana laughed as she patted his friend on the back.

"Well, I do try~"

"I do believe that's mine Miss Thief," suddenly, Milliana and Jase both spun around to see a man and a polar bear. They both raised their guards seeing the sheathed nodachi in his hands being laid leisurely on his shoulders, "So I would appreciate it if you gave it back."

Milliana crouched down into a defensive stance and slowly backed away, with Jase following suit, "I believe you don't know much about the rules of the street…"

"And what would that be Miss Thief?"

"Whatever is stolen is the thief's treasure. What's yours is mine Mister Trafalgar."

"So you've heard of me? Surely you know what I'm capable of."

"Very much so, but I'm not very impressed," Law's frown deepened as he held out his hand to form a room. Suddenly, just as the sphere began to form, Milliana leaped forward tossing the bag of money to Jase, "Run!" and just as she landed, a clash of metal was heard in the empty alley. Law stared unimpressed by the woman's weapon of choice.

"Daggers? Typical thief weapon Miss, surely you don't think you can beat me with that thing," the thief woman smirked.

"I don't have these just for show," and to prove her point, Milliana suddenly dropped down to kick his legs only for him to leap away, but just as he was able to get away, she threw the knives and imbedded themselves into the wall taking Law with them, both shoulders were hanged along with his coat. And just as he was about to remove them, two more were thrown to imbed themselves in the sleeves. The polar bear panicked and charged in just as Milli was going to deliver a knockout blow. Cursing under her breath, the gold eyed woman took a deep breath before straightening herself. Law looked at her curiously as she stared calmly at them, "Hello Mister Bear," she greeted. Bepo growled as she got closer, but as she got closer she began to speak more, "You're from North Blue aren't you?" Her voice became smooth and silky causing Bepo to lower his guard, and when she was right in front of him her eyes seemed to have a hypnotic gaze causing both men to relax. Almost.

"What are you doing to me…?" Law muttered trying to resist. Milliana smiled.

"I'm merely speaking to you, but I'm afraid I must go so I need you guys to _sleep_," and on the cue of her words, Law's eyes drooped as his body went limp along with his companion. Sighing, Milliana walked up to the man and began to remove the daggers. Once she took the last one, she let the body collapse to the floor, "Sorry for stealing your money…" and she walked away to meet up with her friend.

"Woah… what did mom do?!" Granny chuckled as she ruffled the teen's hair much to his dismay.

"Don't be so hasty child, I will tell you when I get to that moment."

"Yes, your mother did something to cause your father to sleep, she used this power only when she was in a very tight spot, but she used it far more on her journeys with him. Anyways, your mother was able to escape and your father and Bepo were knocked out cold. Your uncles were able to find them just a few hours later. Once your father came too, he was very furious. Not only did he get outsmarted by a woman, she had gotten away with his money. Although it seemed like they would never meet again. A new opportunity showed up."

"What happened!"

"Your mother's antics were discovered by the marines… and we were forced to flee our home-"

Milliana cursed under her breath as she led her mother away from the mainstreet. Her thievery was getting to her, and she slowly had to play the price for it, "Mother, I'm so sorry this happened…" she whispered while hiding from the guards.

"Milliana, you know you didn't have much of a choice, we are a poor family after all. Your father did what he could…" suddenly, startled yells were heard and they were forced to run again. The thief woman held her mother's hand to help her keep her pace, but suddenly, there was one thing that was blocking them from freedom… the ocean. Milliana muttered curses and paced around hoping to find a way to hide. And to answer her prayers, a thought came to mind, but it wasn't something she wanted to do. She grabbed the bag of money she stole and led her mothe towards a surfaced submarine.

Once there Milliana jumped to the galley of the sub and forcefully banged on the door loud enough for her hands to bleed. Upon hearing it slowly open, the man she did not want to meet again came into view, "Miss Thief?" Gathering as much courage she could muster she held out the pouch of money.

"Please let us in this ship…" Law narrowed his eyes as he leaned against the door frame.

"And why should I let you? Not only did you steal from me, but you have a power that I cannot trust in this ship," the woman faltered as she looked back at her ill mother. Looking back at Law she swallowed her pride and bent to her knees bowing her head," What's stopping us from getting in this ship by all means take it from me!" Law stared at the bowing woman, then the lady behind her. The woman was abnormally skinny, his trained eyes could see her hands trembling slightly, and her face was pale. She was -in fact- ill. That girl was taking care of her by herself? Sighing, Law pushed himself off the door frame and walked towards the woman. Milliana got up to look the man in the eye

"Fine, I will allow you access to my ship, but in return-" Law smirked as he pressed his palm against her chest where her heart was.

_Mes._

A heart flew out from behind her- "I need your heart," Milliana stared in shock as the organ needed to keep her alive was out of her body and on the floor **beating**.

"Milliana!" her mother cried, "Milliana are you alright!?" but Milliana couldn't move due to shock.

"Oh… she's not unconscious like the others?" Granny M, or the younger Granny M whose name is Monica, glared at the Heart Captain, "Interesting…"

"What did you do to her!?" Law shrugged.

"I merely took her heart," he stated boringly, "She's not dead, and at least my power won't allow her to. This will be my leverage so you both won't do anything I don't like," Milliana took slow breaths before calming down. Law smirked, _The woman sure has guts…_

"If that's what gets us in this blasted piece of metal so be it," Milliana seethed. Law's smirk widened, _I like spunk._

"Welcome aboard the Heart Submarine, Miss Thief."


End file.
